Trap
by eissie-licious
Summary: Teacher and student, trap together in their very own classroom?


_**I was bored that's why I decided to make another fan fiction. I'm suckish at rushing stories… anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen but I do own this story.**_

--

--

"Fate brought us together" 

**by: shushxshush**

"This will keep you warm."

"How about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Yes, pretty much, but I'm okay. I'm used to this kind of things."

The woman covered the boy with her jacket. Now, this will keep him warm.

"Yankumi." Started the boy.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." As he said that he closed his eyes and before the woman knows it he fell asleep.

They are the only persons in this four- sided classroom. The night sky was filled with stars shining brightly. As the cold breeze passed, the boy shivered.

"Just sleep, and tomorrow, you'll be fine." Said the lady in whisper.

"Yawn."

She decided to lie down too.

--

--

--

It was a very long story how come that they were together in this lighted out room. Early in the morning, this classroom was filled with laughter and noises, cheers and sadness, vice principal scolding the class 3-D and tons of unexpected situations. As Yankumi dismissed the whole class, everyone was hyper again. They have their plans for today: Karaoke. Yankumi's _'Don't be late tomorrow'_ and _'Stay out of trouble'_ was ignored by her 'precious' students. While packing the books and her set of triangles, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room at all.

"Oi, Sawada, why are you still here? Aren't you going with your friends for today?"

"No." he said simply.

"You seem pretty sick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, let me take a look." She walked towards him and checked his forehead.

"Crap, you have a fever."

"No, this is just normal."

"Normal? Are you out of your mind? Here, maybe I have some medicine here in my bag."

She searched for some in her bag and successfully found a tablet.

"Here."

"No, but thanks anyway."

"You better take this."

"I don't want."

"Why not?"

"It's not prescribed by a doctor."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Your in no position to say that. I think I should accompany you to your apartment, juts to be safe."

"Your teacher, not a nanny."

"Sawada, why do you keep on fighting with it? Come, let's go."

She held his hand but Shin Sawada wasn't walking at all.

"Don't drag me!"

"You better rest at home."

Yankumi still was forcing him to go home. She kept on dragging him until he said, "I don't have any home at all."

She stopped and slowly let go of his hand, she looked at him.

"What?"

"I argued with my father last night, and he decided it's best if I totally live on my own. What a crap! If he don't need me, I don't need him more." He smirked.

"Sawada…"

_This is the right time. Yamaguchi- sensei will surely get fired tomorrow. Tomorrow, everyone will be surprised, specially that woman. Wahaha! –evil laugh-_

"Did you hear anything?"

"Huh?"

"I think I heard someone talking."

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone went out already. Don't mind it. Your very weird."

"Ei?"

'_But… But I heard someone. I know I heard it…'_ Yankumi thought.

She stared blankly in the space.

Snap.

Yankumi was startled.

"Sawada…. I have an idea."

"Idea?"

"I think grandfather will be grateful if you will leave at our house temporarily. And you get along with my henchmen right? They will like you there."

"But…"

"No, buts. It's just for quite some time until you can finally found your 'own' apartment to live in. As for now, let's get going."

They were almost onto the door when someone suddenly closed it forcefully.

"HEY!" shouted Shin.

"WHAT THE? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Yankumi kicking the door.

"Sensei, now, you will learn your lesson not to mess up with a man with a higher position than you. If you don't resign, then you will get fired sooner or later with a reason."

Said a man with a husky voice in the other side of the door.

"Who are you?"

"What is happening?" asked Yankumi.

Yankumi keep on kicking the door keeping the hopes that it might be wrecked if she continues doing it. Little does she know what her student is feeling.

"Sawada? Are you okay?"

He was perspiring and decided to lie down to the floor to ease the headache. She quickly ran towards him. She checked once more his temperature through his forehead, and it's getting worse than she ever thought.

"Oh my God! Sawada, are you okay?"

"Baka, I'm fine. Just find a way to get out of here. Don't worry about me."

"Huh? But you're so sick! How can I not worry?"

"Just don't."

Time passes by and all Yankumi was doing is to get a way out of there.

"Trap."

--

--

"It was getting dark already?" asked Yankumi.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Shin sarcastically.

"Wheew, it was getting cold." Said Yankumi rubbing her both hands.

Shin was shivering. Yankumi decided to sit beside him.

"This will keep you warm."

"How about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Yes, pretty much, but I'm okay. I'm used to this kind of things."

Yankumi covered the Shin with her jacket. Now, this will keep him warm.

"Yankumi." Started Shin.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." As he said that he closed his eyes and before Yankumi knows it he fell asleep.

As the cold breeze passed, the boy shivered.

"Just sleep, and tomorrow, you'll be fine." Said Yankumi in whisper.

"Yawn."

She decided to lie down too.

"Yankumi."

"Huh? I thought you were asleep?" asked Yankumi startled.

"I'm bored." Said shin simply.

"Bored? Your sick and your bored?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Let's just talk for a while then maybe it will be a good past time."

Blah Blah Blah, Yankumi keep on talking about her life when she was only seven years old, her favorite movie, song, color, and her first crush wherein Shin rolled his eyes.

"Sawada, haven't you considering to have a girlfriend sometime?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I guess she doesn't want it to be 'that' way."

"Oh, numbness." Said Yankumi nodding as if she understands it.

'_Just so you know, I was talking about you.'_ Thought Shin.

"She's very different."

"Oi, Sawada is inlove!" said Yankumi rubbing Shin's hair.

"It's not that." Trying to defend himself.

"As a woman older than you, I'm gonna give you an advice. I think it is better if you tell her what you actually feel. Somewhat, she will understand it. It's better to let your emotions free than to hide it."

"What if she doesn't… want me?"

"Haha, who doesn't like you anyway? Your good looking and very smart, your kind too and has loads of dependable friends. There's not gonna be a problem anymore."

"Really? Is it okay if I will confess to the girl I love?"

"Ofcourse, haha, you should be, or she might fall in love with someone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Shin decided to stand up.

"What are you dong? Don't sit yet, your still sick."

He cut it off by pressing his lips to Yankumi's. Yankumi was shock.

"SAWADA! What are you doing?" she said it while covering her mouth.

"You said that I should tell what I really feel."

"Wha-?"

"Yankumi, I really like you a lot. Don't get this the wrong way. I'm really serious."

"Huh?"

"If only you knew how happy I was to be stuck here with the woman I love. Above all the people it's you I was with right now."

"Huh?"

"Don't be a fool, Yankumi. Don't pretend that you don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"That… that I like you and I love you."

Yankumi was wide eyed.

"Sawada…"

"Now you know, it will be too awkward right?"

Yankumi was speechless.

"Sawada…"

"It's okay to hate me. I understand you. It's not right. If you like, let's pretend that this didn't happened." As he said the last word of that sentence he decided to lie down again.

"Why me?" said Yankumi trying to know it as possible.

Shin stared at her.

"SAWADA, I'm YOUR TEACHER!"

"Yankumi, it doesn't matter. Just for get about this."

"Are you testing me?" Getting angry this time.

She forced him to get up and she kissed him in his lips. This time, Shin was the one surprised. It was a long kiss. Yankumi was feeling it. Shin even deepened the kiss. After a quite while they let go.

"Yankumi." Shin wiped her lips using his thumb.

"As you have said, let's forget that this ever happened."

She decided to lie to the floor and started to close her eyes as to pretend that she's already asleep. Shin did the same thing. They are close to each other but facing different sides.

"Yankumi, are you still awake?" asked Shin.

Yankumi didn't even bother to answer. She really do want to go home now, or she might feel the same towards her student.

'_This isn't right, Kumiko.' _Thought Yankumi.

Shin faced Yankumi's side and decided to kiss her cheeks.

"Good night, Yankumi."

Yankumi blushed.

(Insert the song "Planetarium" by Ai Otsuka here as the background music.)

'I don't know why but, my fever was almost gone.'

Opposite sides, Yankumi was thinking of Shin and vice versa. If only they knew…

The breeze passed by and Shin shivered again. He even sneezed. Yankumi was worried.

"Sawada, I know this is ridiculous but… this might give you warm."

"Are still awake?"

"Give me the jacket." He handed it over.

She suddenly hugged him tightly. Now, Shin thought, was more warmer.

Very close, very very close. They slept wrapping their arms around each other.

--

--

--

--

--

"How come this door's locked?" asked Uchi.

"No classes!" shouted Kuma which receive whacks from his friends.

"Baka!"

"What is the commotion all about, you brats!" said the Vice Principal.

"The door is lock."

"Huh?"

"Yes! We're not gonna take classes!" said Noda.

"I won't let it happen!" said the vice- principal.

"Then let's wreck the door!"

"Oh!" said everyone throwing their fist in the air.

"Kyoto, here's someone that can fix the lock."

"Thanks for coming, sir."

"Oh this? This is just easy." Said a man in his thirties.

After a bit fixing and tweaking, it is done.

"Great, it's already fix. You can now take classes."

"Bummer." Said Noda.

As they opened it, everyone was shocked with the scenario they have seen.

"What..?" said Uchi.

"…is…" added Kuma.

"…that…?" topped by Noda.

"YAMAGUCHI-SENSEI?" the vice principal said.

Yankumi and Shin was still heavily asleep, yeah, still on that position. Everyone was speechless. No one was still speaking until Shin opened his eyes.

"WHAAT?"

--

--

--

END.

_It's up to you to imagine how this story ended. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!_


End file.
